The Edge of Paradise
by DemonKatsu
Summary: Based of band Kamelot's songs. In a past life 3 people a brother, sister, and the sisters lover are charged with the task to relieve the world of an evil. Dying once, They band again in modern times to discover who they are and how to defeat the unhumans.
1. Prologue: In the Past

**Disclaimer: I do Not own any of the songs by Kamelot, nor will ever. (ok well I paid for the C.D.s but you get the idea) Nor do i own storylines that seem to come into this story from somewhere else. (fair warning it just happens sometimes!)**

**I will also tell you in bold what song i am using if i use one!**

**You might get some words of wisdom too lol :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue: In the Past

The battle was drawing to a close, or so it seemed. Jonathan looked around the once peaceful field. Trees surrounded this field and there was a single tree near the middle of it. This was once a peaceful place to retreat. Until they came, from neither heaven or hell, space or the middle of the earth. The monsters that they were fighting was neither alien nor human. Actually he didn't know what they were only that they must be destroyed. The battle at present had been bloody, death and fatigue could be seen everywhere. You could not tell who was winning. Swords were clanging, fire was blazing, and cries of death and pain were all around him. Amidst all of this Jonathan heard a cry of pain, a women's cry. Selena! He stopped staring at the scene around him and broke into a run looking for the one woman on the battlefield.

Selena had failed at stopping a cry of pain as her assailant cut her arm with a concealed dagger.

"You will not win little girl!" Proudly her assailant spoke

"I can try thought" she replied testily. Her hair matted, dirty and bloody, her once smooth pale skin dotted with cuts, bruises and scrapes. As she reached for her sword the monster lifted her by the neck and squeezed.

"Do you pathetic humans really think you can win?" coughing as she tried to relieve herself of the pressure on her neck. She ignored him looking beyond him. A flash of a sword to the neck later and Selena found herself falling into Jonathans waiting arms, coughing and spitting out blood as he held her close.

"Are you all right?" Jonathan asked worry present in his voice.

"Yes I am fine." Selena replied still breathing hard.

"Where is my brother?"

"I don't know, I lost him some time ago." Replied Jonathan

"we have to find him, NOW!" Selena yelled.

"What if something happens to him!" She jumped up taking a breath of air and wincing. Jonathan also jumped up.

"Selena Watch out!" In a desperate and angry attempt she grabbed the monsters hand and forced his sword hand to flip, making him hit his face with his own sword. Jonathan used the dagger he found on the ground to hit an enemy fighting with another guy. The soldier looked at him in thanks.

"No problem" he replied turning back to Selena.

"Go find him." He said. Selena put her hand on his face stroking it for a second, and then turned away. Before she could run away Jonathan snatched her hand back and pulled her in for a desperate kiss. It was a kiss of promise and fear.

"Come back to me." He said whispering in her ear. A last bit of peace between the two of them.

"I will" she said shedding a single tear

"No matter what happens today I will come back." With that she turned and ran towards that lone tree, not knowing the power her words had on a long told prophecy that had never been spoken aloud but only seen in dreams.

Selena ran, she had to find her brother. He had protected her from death from the time she was born, if she lost him she didn't know what she would do. So she ran, at last she saw him by the tree, fighting off five of the evil vermin that so plagued her world. William was strong, but not near strong enough to win this.

"William, look out!" She called out frantically killing the enemy herself,

"Behind you!" William turned around and dodged just in time from what would have been a fatal blow only to be blocked by two others.

"Shit." Was all he had time to say before the swords came toward him. Frantically but not wildly he wielded his sword. Selena had reached him and was helping him the best she could, but there was just too many. Many had been killed in this battle and all innocence was lost for him and his comrades. Only three remained between the two of them. Removing his helmet he could finally see the mob that had surrounded him. More then five, luck was on his side.

"Die fool" William said to his assailant as he ran towards him. As dropped to his knees and swung his sword so his legs would be cut Selena came up in front of him and delivered the final blow. They were sprayed a shower of blood. Which was red they didn't expect that going into battle. Selena turned and dropped to her knees and hugged William with all her might.

"Sssshhh" he soothed,

"it's going to be ok." Selena wouldn't let him go.

"You were almost killed, if I had not gotten there…"

"We are almost done here, then we will all be safe, all of mankind will be safe." William cut in. A shout was then heard and suddenly a dead body fell behind them. A look of shock on the monster's face and that of his killer. Jonathan looked at William then the world fell apart. William looked down what he saw was not what he wanted to see a sword, through him, but worse it had hit Selena too. Selena moved back, like being removed from the sheath, the sword came out of her. It had gone through her left arm. Thank God but William was not so lucky, he fell to his side and began to heave up blood.

"William!!" Selena cried, the battle was drawing to a close, and both parties fled without a care in the world.

"Oh my God" said Jonathan his voice shaky but cool. He sat down near Selena and looked at William. The sword having gone clean through him was red.

"Selena grab William's Shoulder and hold him still, this is going to hurt him." Selena nodded blinded by fear and dread. Gently yet firmly Jonathan put his hands on William and pulled the sword out.

"OHHH it hurts" was all Jonathan could muster, but then silence ensued.

"William, don't die on me stay with me!" Pleaded Selena leaning over him but to no avail, there was no way that William would survive this wound.

"Selena, Selena it's going to be ok, we will be together again, you know that."

"William don't say such things, your going to be ok now." Said Jonathan close to tears. As his best friend lay there on his deathbed. William looked at him and tried to smile, taking his hand he grabbed Jonathan's and Selena's hands in his.

"This is not the end. No matter what happen we have to return, do defeat this evil that has not yet been vanquished. Take comfort in the knowledge that we will be together again in the future." Selena be strong, for your time is coming too." He said in tears.

"I will see you soon, you both soon" with one last stuttered breath William's soul was gone, leaving his body in peace.

Jonathan quickly looked up away from his dead friend,

"what did he mean you will join him soon?" Selena looked at him tears in her eyes but would not speak, shock spoke in all her body and soul.

"Selena, what is wrong?" He said slowly moving to be next to his silent love. He touched her hand, the one that was still held against her stomach. Moving it Selena winced in pain but otherwise said nothing.

"What the.." was all he could say as he looked at her stomach, the sword that had killed her brother had also become her executioner. It had pierced her stomach and was bleeding almost nonstop. Selena started shaking,

"I'm sorry" she said slowly. Jonathan looked at her and the tears he had been holding back finally started falling.

"Oh Selena no, stay with me please!" He begged cradling her like a baby.

"I will try, but I…I" she stopped, weak with blood loss and shock. Remembering what William said Jonathan knew what he had to do.

"No Selena, don't try to stop what is coming. I will join you both soon." He said crying more heavily now.

"Selena, I love you, please do not suffer anymore." Selena weakly put up a cold hand against his face. Jonathan complied and kissed her one more time before she died. With numb hands he placed her next to her brother, and sat there on his knees in front of them for what seemed like a lifetime. Finally he got up and walked through the dead battlefield not thinking just walking and seeing everything that had happened to nearly single person on that valley of death. Jonathan closed his eyes briefly. Turning to face the setting sun, he was finally ready. Slowly he walked back to the lone tree where his future awaited. Offering one last prayer to anyone who was watching, God and mortals alike he took the same sword that killed his family and stabbed himself in the same place that had killed them. Jonathan collapsed from the pain but did not cry out. The rain started as night fell. The stars could be seen and he watched one, the mourning star they had dubbed it, until his soul finally left his bloody and broken body. As the three lay there dead, but not truly dead being held in each others arms. The world would have to wait until they returned in the knowledge that it was they who would have to destroy the evil that now faces the world alone. But no matter what happens they would always be together even in death. Until the time came for them to meet again in life.

* * *

**What did you think of THAT! I thought it was pretty good! _Please read and review!!!_ Spread the word to all who listen to Kamelot that I DemonKatsu am writing a story using their wonderful music to write an amazing story! (in my opinion anyways) :)**


	2. Flash to the Future: The Births

**Disclaimer: see Chapter one!**

**Here is chapter 2 i was sooooooo excited, and i got in big trouble cuz i wrote it in digital photography!!**

**Random Funny Quote from Ranch Takahashi: **

**Don't you know not to fly faster than your guardian angel can fly? ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Flash to the Future: The Births

"Push honey!"

"Bring our daughter into the world!"

"Ahh you are having a little girl then? The doctor asked Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

"We don't know but it's our hope to have one perfect little girl." Mr. Smith said fondly

"_I feel bad for this child boy or girl." _Thought the doctor

"Ok Jessica I need you to push and push hard, I can see the head!"

"Sir come and feel your baby's head, come on don't be shy!" Mr. Smith just shook his head and turned back to his wife, the doctor rolling his eyes once the future father looked away.

"Come on honey you're almost done, PUSH" He said more urgently. Jessica Smith pushed, though she couldn't feel anything thanks to a strong epidural. Suddenly she heard a baby's cry and the cries from the adults around her. Her daughter has been born! A baby was placed on her chest and when the parents looked at it their thoughts were that of disappointment. Their son Aiden had been born.

Not long after a young women collapsed on her floor. Scared she called her neighbor, who quickly ran over.

"We need to get you to a hospital." She said urgently

"NO….NO hospital." The young woman gasped

"Get this baby out of me now!" She screamed as the pain racked her body.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DELIVER A BABY!" The neighbor said loudly.

"If I go the…..baby….will… taken…. Away..." she gasped

"If you stay here you will surly die." Was the urgent reply

"I don't care." Seeing that their was no way to change her mind the neighbor just… well she didn't know what to do.

"Oh….ok we will deal with that later."

"Um boil water, towels, preferably clean ones, uhhh…" The teenager had by now collapsed on the kitchen floor and was breathing hard.

Several hours later screams could be heard down the street, and sweat was pouring off the woman's dark hair in buckets.

"Breathe, you have to breath!"

"I give up, I'm so tired, I just want to sleep." Came the weak and desperate plea for a reprieve. Touching her forehead the neighbor knew that this young woman giving birth would not make it, she was just not strong enough anymore. Life had taken its toll, this girl would earn her rest soon enough.

"Your almost done." She soothed

"Just give it one more try." The neighbor pleaded.

"Ok, just give me five seconds." The teenager gasped, her face twisted in pain.

"1..2..3..4..5, PUSH!" That teenager pushed, and pushed. Screaming the baby boy came out, along with tons of blood. He immediately started screaming loudly.

"Oh look at him!" The neighbor said proudly showing the exhausted young woman her life's work.

"He's going to be a singer!" She then had no Ideas how right she was.

Three cars pulled up to the house. Someone had called the cops to explain what they had heard. The three cars produced two police officers and a social worker. Upon hearing the new baby's cries, the social worker said,

"Let's get this over with." Grabbing guns they all went inside. What none of them was expecting was to see blood everywhere, still even though a woman was starting to clean it up, while anther was lying on the floor with the child in her arms, nursing.

"We have a warrant to take away this child." Announced one of the police officers stated bluntly, feeling very out of place in the old dirty run down sunny kitchen.

"Please don't take away my son, my son!" The young woman lying there pleaded

"Don't take my Sam." She was weak but she would hold on until his future was more secure then it was now.

"I'm sorry but you were warned on what would happen if you were to give birth to a child." Came the hard hearted reply from the social worker. The cops just stood uselessly not knowing what to do.

"Wait!" The woman standing said firmly her hands in front of her mop in hand.

"If I take this child will you allow him to remain here?" She asked.

"Well…" The other cop said thinking.

"Please I will raise him." Seeing the determination in her eyes, and wanting to get out of here as quick as possible he quickly spoke the verdict.

"Fine you will raise the kid."

"His name is Sam." The young woman on the floor spoke smiling faintly, withering away silently.

"Change the world son, change the world." Kissing her son quietly she was finally able to rest, forever and as she died, clutching the only thing that had kept her going for so long, the neighbor silently wept and kissed her forehead. She removed the sleeping baby from her arms and walked out without another word. Tragedy mixed with a gift, this was how Sam Alrow was brought into the world.

Helena was born a year later. When her parents found out they were pregnant again they made every precaution to make sure she was a girl. At twenty weeks their greatest dream was realized a baby girl was discovered in Jessica's womb. Preparing the baby room with everything pink you could imagine they thought of so many things that their daughter would do in the world, how smart she would be. How generous, and kind, and hardworking. They left their son on the sidelines while they prepared for their little bundle of joy. Aiden didn't mind, he wanted his sister to come too. He missed her. Even though he was only a little more then a year old he was quiet and thoughtful but strong. He would protect his sister from everyone. He had too. His dreams were dark and he wanted to protect Helena from that. When Helena was born, everyone else was overjoyed. She was passed out from person to person. The same doctor had delivered Helena. He noticed that Aiden was sitting next to his sleeping sister just watching her. He was also present for the birth, just watching never saying a word.

The doctor walked over to Aiden.

"What are you doing son?" He asked patting the young child on his back.

"Protecting my sister." Was the simple answer. Aiden was already talking proficiently

With that the doctor decided to remain in contact with these two. They were special; he would provide them with whatever they needed to get by. They were going to do great things in the world. And he was going to provide the love and the gadgets to help them out. There was an evil in this world, but for some reason these two seemed to be different.

"Yes" He said.

"I will help them."

Their back what will the future bring?

* * *

**Amazing wasen't it, i liked it, let me know though Pleas Review!!!! you know how it goes!! :)**

**Until next time!!! Chow!**


	3. 17 Years Later, Promises and Remembering

**Yea it's been a while, but I'm a senior in high school, be nice, I'm out now HURRAY!!**

**Here is the next chapter Read it and weep.**

****

Also on youtube there is a video called the potter puppet pals, all harry potter fans should watch it for some light entertainment!

* * *

17 years later….

"So will your essay be done by Friday right?" Asked a teacher.

"You bet it will I the final paragraph left on it I believe." Helena replied, she was now 17 and a senior in high school. Her brother Aiden was standing against a wall staring into space.

"Thank you, I can always count on you!"

"Your parents must be proud." The teacher replied. Helena just smiled sweetly.

"I will see you later then." She replied

"Yes have a nice day my dear." The teacher replied cheerfully.

"About bloody time." Aiden said exasperated as they walked to their lockers.

"Oh just deal with it you don't have to right the stupid essay.." Replied Helena all sarcastic like. Opening her locker she removed her polka-dotted backpack and a notebook. The notebook was something she had been carrying around since she was thirteen. In it contained fragments of songs that she would dream about. She didn't know why but they reminded her of someone.

"yes well it's not my fault you want to be the goody two shoes that does whatever she gets ASKED to do." Aiden replied now leaning against his blue locker waiting on Helena to get her books. He noticed the notebook

"you still got that notebook hu." He said

"yea but I still can't place where the lyrics came from." Helena replied finally getting everything into her backpack.

"Ok are we ready to go?" She asked.

"I think we should run home today, it's not that far."

"Um….I'm in a dress for starters, and in flip flops." Aiden pulled out a pair of her running shoes. They were black with purple accents. Purple was her favorite color. He waved him in front of her face. Helena pushed them out of the way.

"Socks." She said. He pulled some of those out too. Grabbing them Helena gave in. As she quickly sat down to put them on Aiden ran out to tell their bus driver they would not be on today.

They stepped outside the school backpacks in hand. The pair breathed in the fresh air blowing off the countryside. The sun glinting off a silver ring on Helena's right hand, an promise of protection from her brother. He had one too but it was made from black stone. They started running, running made them feel almost free. It was also offered them a chance at perfecting their dodging skills. Running opposite what everyone else is doing was not easy.

Aiden turned sharply to the left, neatly dodging a women walking a pack of dogs. Helena followed smoothly. A few minutes and a lot of angry people later. The tall apartment buildings gave way to a small field. The fields size was drastically reduced in recent years, however there was still a very old tree in the space and the grass was still green. A light breeze fluttered through the air.

"How did you find this place?" Helena asked in awe dropping her backpack at the sudden feeling of peace that washed over them both.

" I was chasing this guy and he stumbled through here before I could take care of him." came the reply.

"It's beautiful."

"But I can't help feeling that we have been here before." Helena said looking at the old tree.

"yea, I know." walking toward the tree Aiden kneeled before it. Look at this he said awed as sell. Helena silently looked down the grass was darker in three spots.

"Looks like someone was lying here for a long time." Aiden said, the first to speak. Plopping down onto the grass his eyes looked far away, like he was remembering something. Helena sat down next to him..

"Helena what do you dream about?" Aiden asked. Helena removed the notebook from her backpack.

"This." she said Aiden opened it inside were was appeared to be poems.

"They're lyrics, I write them down as soon as I wake up."

"do you know who sings them."

"no but it was someone close to me at one point in time." Helena replied thoughtfully staring a Aiden like he had all the answers.

"hold on a second, get up!" Aiden jumped up quickly

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"look at the dark areas and tell me what you see." she told Aiden. Aiden looked and realized quickly what she was seeing. It looked like three bodies had been lying there for a song period of time.

"Oh my god" he breathed

Lie in the middle Helena, yea like that." Aiden then came down so he was on his back one hand touching a loose section of her hair. Her am seemed to be across another person and her foot was touching her brothers calf.

"um two things, who goes here and why does this fit up perfectly." "No wait." Helena said quickly sitting up.

"this place is somewhat familiar."

"we have been here before."

"I remember."

"Yea." Aiden said

"I don't know all the details, but this is why we kill those men every night, though there not even men." Aiden said.

"So basically we had a past life." Helena said

"Yea, but I don't know what all transpired then but until we find him." Aiden said pointing to the person that used to lay next to Helena.

" We won't know the whole story."

Your lyrics are the key to finding him and finishing what we started."

"Wow, no pressure." Helena said, shocked.

"The story will be told, but for now let's not forget that we have parents who will be home any minute and we need alibis for the night." Aiden said, trying to smile. They stood up a breeze again ruffling they're hair with the breeze came a familiar voice.

"_I love you, I love you to death"_

Helena breathed and walked away knowing that there was a real person out there that had sung these to her. And he was alive. Or so they both hoped.

**Sam's Pov**

"Lets take it from the top!" Sam's Director yelled

"Bring up the background music."

"Go get them tiger." Said Elizabeth, another singer in the theater where they were adopted.

"Honestly I don't know where you come up with this stuff, but it's brilliant." James (the director) said.

"Although its quite heart breaking isn't it."

"it's what I write James get over it." Sam said smiling

"Just get out there and practice."

The theater where he now lived was huge. The colors used were black, red and white. It could seat over a thousand people. And they got that many every weekend. The stage consisted of enough space of a small house. They had it big because of everything that happened there. Most of his life had been dedicated on this stage. Ever since his Stepmother had no longer been able to care for them. He had shown major talent in writing songs, and singing them as well. It seemed his calling. The lighting dimmed as he prepared to rehearse. The lyrics had been etched in his memory. They weren't new, they had always been with him. The music started and he began to sing.

_When they met she was fifteen  
Like a black rose blooming wild  
And she already knew she was gonna die_

"What's tomorrow without you?  
This is our last goodbye"

She got weaker every day  
As the autumn leaves flew by  
Until one day, she told him, "This is when I die"

"What was summer like for you?"  
She asked him with a smile  
"What's tomorrow without you?"  
He silently replied

She said,

"I will always be with you  
I'm the anchor of your sorrow  
There's no end to what I'll do  
Cause I love you, I love you to death"

But the sorrow went too deep  
The mountain fell too steep  
And the wounds would never heal  
Cause the pain of the loss was more than he could feel

He said,

"I will always be with you  
By the anchor of my sorrow  
All I know, or ever knew,  
Is I love you, I love you to death"

"What's tomorrow without you?  
Is this our last goodbye?"

[Solo]

"I will always be with you  
I'm the anchor of your sorrow  
There's no end to what I'll do  
Cause I love you"

"I absolutely adore this kid, bet one we ever adopted into the family!" James said ecstatically.

"Everything he does comes from the heart." Kevin, a stage master said.

**In Sam's head**

"_I will find you, both of you."_

"_We will be together again."_

_

* * *

_**Ok you know the drill read and review!!!**

**The reason there will be so much music in this this is because i try to imagine it like a movie, part of the reason it takes so long for me to write it, i act it out, go to parks go downtown. try to imagine how it would happen. so bare with me. PLEASE!!**


End file.
